In an application scenario of direct-current converter with a wide-range input voltage, according to requirements of a power level, a single-ended converter (such as a flyback converter or a forward converter) or a double-ended converter (such as a half-bridge converter, a full-bridge converter, or a push-pull converter) may be used as a main power topology.
FIG. 1 shows an existing magnetic integration half-bridge converter, where an integrated magnetic member is an EE-shape magnetic core, a winding NP and a winding NS are wound around a central column of the EE-shape magnetic core to form a transformer, and a winding NL1 and a winding NL2 are wound around side columns of the EE-shape magnetic core to form an inductor.
During implementation, the above prior art at least has the problems of a significant loss of the windings and a large leakage inductance.